Timeless Love
by Sailor Fire Star
Summary: AU A story of an unrequited love or is it? As Far as Usagi knows, the man that she truly loves hates her. He ignores her and could careless if she is around or so it seems. Will she win him over or will she be left standing in the dark alone? S/U,Y/M,T/A


Disclaimer : You know what I won and what I don't.

Note: This is my first short story so I hope you enjoy it. Check out my other Fanfics: Look Into The Future and Love Revolution.

Date Posted: 02/23/08

* * *

**Timeless Love**

-

Summery: A story of an unrequited love or is it? As Far as Usagi knows, the man that she truly loves hates her. He ignores her and could careless if she is around or so it seems. Will she win him over or will she be left standing in the dark alone?

-

-

**Chapter 1: So It Begins **

**-**

**-**

When god made me, why did he make me the way I am? So naive in the area of love, that I am to be destined to fall in love with some one who does not return my same feelings. I guess since fate crashed down on me, there's nothing I can do except, accept the inevitable and be happy for the person I love. I hope they are happy. I will try my best to be happy for them, though sometimes it hard to see the one you love and that person won't even acknowledge you. It's hard and it hurts, it really hurts. I will try my best to be happy for the person I love even though he acts like I don't even exist.

The body of a young girl could be seem somewhere in the midst of the bundle of covers. She stretched her arms out from under her pillow, just waking up from a good nights sleep. Twisting to sit up the young blonde gave a big yawn as she stretched her arms above her head like reaching towards the sky. "Man it feels good to get a good nights sleep.", the blonde said resting her arms in their place at her sides. Cracking her neck her eyes floated towards the alarm clock. " AHHH!!! I am going to be late!" she said while slapping her self on the forehead. "Minako is going to kill me! I hate her lectures." Said the blond kicking off her covers. She stood up from another quick stretch before making her way in to the bathroom where she began to get ready.

-----

Usagi's days went like this most of the time, over sleeping and rushing to get ready before going anywhere. Usagi was now eighteen but she still didn't look over fourteen. She was short and had that beautiful baby face. Her best friend, Minako was use to Usagi being late but she would never let the blonde off so easy without a good lecturing. Minako was older then Usagi but no more then a couple of months. They did everything together.

Usagi lived in a townhouse with her older brother, which he wasn't around to often. So most of the time Usagi felt alone. So she hung out with Minako as much as she could so she wouldn't feel that way. Since Minako lived with her boyfriend now she didn't hang out with Usagi as much as she use to. Usagi liked Minako's boyfriend Yaten but didn't get along with him well. More due to the fact that he was the reason that her friend doesn't get to hang with her as often.

Usagi had other friends she like to hang out with like Taiki and Seiya. She had the biggest crush on Seiya. So she would try and hang out with Taiki because she knew he was best friends with Seiya. Taiki had a girlfriend, whom Usagi liked to talk to but Ami was very shy. There was also Rei, yeah Rei. She didn't care for her much. She always hung out with Seiya, always! They weren't going out or anything but the main reason Usagi didn't like her is because she flirted with Seiya and Seiya wouldn't even talk to Usagi. She tried many time to hang out with him and he would just turn her down but most of the time he would just ignore her. If Rei wanted to go do something with him, he would do it.

That made Usagi so jealous. She hadn't gave up though. She still tries every now and then, but the closer she gets, it seems he pushes her away more.

-----

A shower always made Usagi feel so refreshed. Thirty minutes later the blonde mad her way out the door and ran all the way to the mall to meet Minako.

Like expected, Minako was there waiting for her. They finally started shopping after Minako gave Usagi gave her the usual long lecture of being on time.

Minako knew of Usagi's crush on Seiya and hated Seiya for denying Usagi the way he does. She thought her friend deserved better, but if helping Usagi to get Seiya makes her friend happy, then she is in.

Shopping for Usagi that day was a planned activity, which meant that she was out searching for the perfect outfit to wear, for when she met up with Taiki and Seiya. She wanted to look perfect. She was going to make him hers that night.

"Minako what to you think of this shirt?" Usagi asked looking over a cute purple shirt. She had a nice pair of jeans already picked out.

"It's okay I guess, but I think he would like you in this." Minako answered pulling out a black corset to be funny.

Usagi searched on until she found the perfect shirt. Snatching up it like it was the last one left on the shelf, Usagi turned around holding up a cute light pink low cut shirt. "This one is the one!" she said smiling. The shirt was perfect for her; it had lace as the top layer and the darker pink underneath. A little see through to tease but not enough to show all the goods well. It was long sleeved that was skintight all the way to her elbow, and then it flared out.

" I agree. He won't be able to resist you in that Usagi-chan." Minako said with a wink.

"Now I need to find some shoes and then my outfit will be complete. Will you do my hair and make up?" Usagi asked while making her way with Minako to the shoe department.

"Why sure. You know I will help you anyway I can." Minako said smiling over to her friend.

"Look! Those are perfect" Usagi said pointing to a pair of light pink sandals.

Minako agreed and they made their way to the cash register to pay for the items. By this time it was already one in the afternoon. So the decided to grab a bit to eat before leaving the mall. Once they made it to Usagi's apartment it was already about three. They had some work to do before Usagi's big night. Taiki and Ami were going to be picking her up about six thirty. So they had about three and a half hours to prepare. Which wasn't much time, with how slow Usagi moved about.

Minako had a tough time figuring out what to do with Usagi's long hair. Usagi insisted it be put in the same hairstyle that she always wore it in. Minako thought change would be good for her friend but was prove wrong when there wasn't much you good do with such long hair. So the classic two buns was the ending choice.

Usagi then put on her new outfit, which fit her great. With her slim figure she pull it off nicely. Her pants hung at her hips and the shirt fell just shy of her belly button exposing a small portion of her stomach. She then proceeded to slip on her new shoes.

She came out of bathroom, where she changed. "What do you think?" Usagi asked her friend while modeling it.

"Looks good but we have to hurry and get your makeup done." Minako said motioning Usagi to the desk chair.

They were done just in time to because at that moment they could hear Taiki honking his horn downstairs, outside.

Usagi looked into her friend's eyes, "This is it."

Minako nodded in agreement.

With that Usagi turned and left the room while Minako followed close behind. She didn't know what they were going to be doing that night, but she did know one thing, she wanted to be with Seiya and make him hers.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Like I said before this I going to be a short story so I am hoping for it to be two chapters long but no more then three. Please Review! It helps me to learn what my audience likes. 

Sailor Fire Star


End file.
